OmegaTale
by Gatorceri
Summary: OmegaTale is about an inspired small YouTuber that after a few years of being absent from YouTube decides to start doing videos again. Her favourite game to play was UnderTale, but due to her old laptop was destroyed by a computer virus she was unable to finish that Let's Play or even get her pre-recorded stuff off of it. Read the rest on my deviantART.


**Disclaimer: Before I begin this chapter, I will say this, there is some swearing going on and violence. Also since some things are typed in Windings and in Cajun, look in the description part of this post in order to get the translation. You have been warned, so you will be reading at your discretion.**

"Yo Gators, it's me, Gatorceri, and welcome to what may be the very last video I ever post up on YouTube," A tan skin girl with shoulder-length blue hair, grayish bluish eyes, purple frame glasses, orange hair clips, and a black hoodie said into the camera. "I have a story to tell that if I had not caught it on a video you would not believe," she added with a smile as a pale guy with white hair, blue eyes, with a blue hoodie jacket and beanie, white shirt, and with black pants with white stripes on the sides of them enters into the background of her camera frame. "Yo, Ceri-al, ya almost ready ta go back yet," He asked as he looked into the camera looking confused that he could see himself on the same side of, "I mean, the others are waiting fors us after all." She looks back at him before everyone watches her rub the back of her head, "Give me a moment, Sans, I got to do an intro and outro before I can upload this vid. I still find it funny that back there time goes so much slower than in the real world." He walked over closer before taping her camera and stars at her computer screen, "I'll never get use ta your world, most of the stuff is similar ta my, but others are not similar at all." Ceri then grabs Sans hand and moves it away from her camera, "Welp, I guess it's time to let the vid start to let it explain everything and who this comedian is that is messing with my stuff and my name."

A girl with blue hair with orange tips at the ends, tan skin, wearing purple frame glasses, one gage earrings in both ears, a jungle green camouflage vest over blue tee shit, orange with blue strap arm warmers, blue jeans pants that were held up by a Ravenclaw belt while a chain went from the front right belt loop to her back right pocket, and black socks starts setting things up to record something. She looks really eager to finish setting up everything. "Hey, Ceri," a voice from the other room called out to her, "What are you doing in there?" The girl kept setting up everything as she replied, "Just setting up everything to record me playing UnderTale again, Andrew." A male with long pulled back red and black hair with it shaved under, slightly tan, wearing black frame glasses, two gage earrings in both ears, purple tank top showing off his tattoos, black almost form-fitting pants, and black socks appears in her doorway. "Oh, if you're getting ready to record, we'll let you be. We were just wanting to see if you wanted to come with us on a job since you haven't gotten out of the house since you lost your job," he said knowing how she gets when she doesn't go anywhere for a while. "Oh, thank you, but I will be fine. I really want to get this finish setting up so I can start making YouTube videos again," she replied with a smile on her face. "Alright, be careful," he replied before leaving out the room as she went back to setting up.

About a few minutes later she sets down in front of her computer and puts on her headset. She had already had her camera rolling so that she could do a time-lapse video showing how she sets up for recording later. She stops the first recording and then starts it up again to start a new one. "Yo Gators, it's me, Gatorceri," she yelled with such excitement, "and today I am going to be starting over with my UnderTale series, but instead of doing the Genocide Run again since I lost all my progress and videos I had of my Genocide run when my laptop got murder by that bloody computer virus." She pulses for a moment thinking she had seen something new pop up on the UnderTale game screen, "Um... Maybe that was nothing." She continues one with what is her normal standard introduction for when she starts something new and even introduces that she will now be having a face cam in her videos since the face cam worked so well for her Extra Life live streams. She then saw her main monitor act up and looks like it was glitching before a white and black figure with orange and blue eyes looks at her. "Wait, that looks like how people draw Gaster," she said confused by what was going on her monitor forgetting about the recording and the game, "Please don't be another computer virus." She stands up upset and worried as she messes with her monitor to try and fix it. " ," the Gaster looking thing said in a text bubble to her. She pulls up Microsoft Word and uses it to figure out what he is saying to her. "Wait, you aren't real, so how do you know my gamer tag and how is it nice to meet me," she asked as she backed away from her computer as she thought it could be a prank from one of her friends. "Mike, this isn't funny," she said out of anger as she glares at the screen. " ," the Gaster looking thing said to her in chat bubbles again. She pulls out her phone freaked out to get to close to her desktop at this point in time. She pulls up a WingDing translator on her phone and begins to hit a letter to get the symbols. "If you're not Mike, then you're Adrain," she said getting pissed at this point, "Tu n'es pas drôle, mon pote." She backed up not realising she had slipped into the Cajun language. She was growing more and more annoyed by the minute after what was going on. " ," the Gaster looking thing said to her before a portal opened up in her monitor, " " Before she could translate what the Gaster looking thing said, she discovered that she was being pulled into the portal.

She wakes up later shaking her head feeling different and weird. She looks around and notices that she is setting on flowers. "I've got to be fucking dreaming," she said annoyed as she stood up, "There is no cotton pickin' way I got sucked into a game. I am dreaming all of this. I have to be." She looked annoyed and held her as she started to walk around and looked up at the hole in the mountain. "I got it, I'm dreaming that I am Frisk," she said with a laugh thinking she had figured out her dream, "Welp, I better not hold up the story. The sooner I get moving the better for me." She started to walk out of the room and into the next one when she started to hear a noise. "Howdy, I'm...," the flower looking creature started to say before the girl sighed and started to say his line. "Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower," she started to say trying to mimic his voice, but doing a horrible job at it as she did during one of her lets plays, "Hmmm... You're new to the Underground, ain'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" She then stops and looks at the flower that looks back at her very confused about how she knew what he was going to say. "Um... You're not a human," Flowey said confused by the girl standing in front of him, "How did a monster fall in? I thought they were all here already." She looked at him greatly confused by his words. "I'm not a monster, I'm a...," she started to say something as she noticed her hands, "Blue?" She blinks confused before she flicked her tail which then hits her and the back which causes her to jump. "No, no, no, no, no. This cannot be happening...," she said walking around Flowey freaking out, "That is right, this is only a dream. All I have to do is pinch myself and I will wake up!" She then pinches herself hard causing her to scream slightly. "No... No... No! This can't be real," she yelled as she began to panic about the fact that she was not waking up and that she hurt herself. "Um... Why are you panicking," Flowey asked confused by her reaction as he watched her walk around him, "I mean, this is real and not a dream? You are really a monster," He laughed confused by her saying she was not a monster.

"That was really W.D. Gaster," she mumbled as she realised what had happened to her, "And I am really in UnderTale..." She covered her face confused at why she looked like her YouTube persona and not her real self. "Gaster? How do you know him," he asked looking up at Ceri who stopped and looked at him, "He's supposed to be dead." He looked at her with more questions ready for her to answer. "Let's just say that I am not really from this gam... world...," she said wondering if it was a good idea to tell him about the real world, "I also know that Gaster in most universes isn't alive or is missing, but there are somewhere he is alive and well." She walks around in a circle around him before Flowey picks her up with a root of his and looks quiet annoyed at her. She then realises it was probably better for her to tell him before she became flower food. "Alright, alright, I'll tell ya, just put me the fuck down! I hate being picked up," she yelled at him as she kicked her feet. Flowey then places her back on the ground as he still looked at her annoyed. "I'm not from this game," she said as Flowey looked at her confused, "I'm from a world where the Underground is part of a game called UnderTale. For me, this shouldn't be real, I shouldn't be here, and I totally shouldn't look like this!" She bent down to set on the ground as she kept talking with him listening, "I'm a YouTuber that goes by the gamer tag Gatorceri, but everyone calls me Ceri for short." She rubs the back of her head looking away as Flowey looked confused and full of so many questions, "My original playthrough of UnderTale was that of a Genocide run and because of that I was killing everyone, well, control Frisk into killing everyone..." She keeps looking away as she pulsed with what she was saying as Flowey moved back away from her a bit. "Don't worry, Flowey, I'm not going to kill you this time," she said with a sigh as she closed her eyes, "Frankly, I didn't want to kill anyone here, but because I wanted to do a YouTube video on it and didn't want to seem like I was copying the popular YouTubers I went and did the Genocide Route instead of doing the Pacifist Route..." She began to felt really bad about what she had done since if she knew that it was all real she would have done everything differently even if it meant seeming like a copycat. "So, you are not from here, but from somewhere totally else," Flowey asked her tilting his head since he was confused by all of it, "And you are a human actually tripped in a monster body?" He added to try to get clarification that he was hearing everything correctly.

"Correct, correct again, and yeah. I don't know how this happened since this is my YouTube persona...," she started to before trailing off, "Unless it was Gaster's doing, but what use does he have for me being a monster and not my normal human self? I mean, if he is after human souls wouldn't he want me as a human and not a monster?... She keeps mumbling on about how none of it made any sense to her as to why Gaster would have her as a monster before Flowey smacks her in the head with a root as he yelled, "Hey, stop rambling already!" She looked back up at him as she rubbed her head from the hit. "Sorry, none of this makes any logical sense to me, so...," she started to say before noticing the piss off look Flowey was giving her, "Sorry, I'll stop now, but maybe we should get going before Torial comes. The last thing either of us need is for her to blast you away and for me to be caught by her." Flowey then looks at her very confused as to what she meant by that, "What do you mean by mom... I mean Torial coming and blasting me away? She doesn't come to the ruins; she stays in town or at the castle with..." He stops talking since he realised that if Ceri's story is true, it could explained why everything was so much more different than how it once was. "Flowey, what is wrong and I know you are really Asriel Dreemurr so no need to hide it from me, bro," she said with a smile on her face to try to get him to tell her as he looked shock, "Remember, this is a game for me where I come from. I know about everyone here, the timelines, and other Alternate Universes. No need to hide anything from me." After she said that Flowey flopped over her leg crying as he was more confused as he kept thinking about everything. "Oh God, what you are saying is true," he yelled as he cries, "This whole timeline is messed up and it is because of whatever Gaster did to you that brought you here! I know it is!" She hugged him to calm him down, but all it did was make him cry more. "Everything is wrong here and I mean everything," he yelled while crying on her leg, "There is several different Asriels, a Frisk, normal Chara, and an evil Chara." She looks at him surprised hearing everything he was saying as she thought back to the computer virus that destroyed her laptop a few years ago. "When did all of this start, Flowey," she asked him wondering if it may have been from back then, "I'm being Cer-ios as well." She fought laughing at her own pun that slipped out as he looked up annoyed by her pun, but still upset. "Several years ago, why," he asked confused about why she was asking as he started to see her think, "Ceri?"

"If you factor in most games day and night cycles happen faster then in the real world," she said doing math in her hand, "Was it roughly around two centuries ago?" He looked at her confused that she had calculated all of that up from what he said, "Yeah... yeah, roughly two centuries ago." He looks at her even more confused than he had done before. "How did you calculate that up like that and that fast," he asked so confused by her. "Well, roughly two years ago is when my original laptop got a virus on it," she started to say as she thought more, "And in normal games the day and night cycle are a lot shorter than ours. So if I base it off of the Minecraft night and day system and just use basic math I can come up with approximately when the problem started." He blinked at her really unsure about her as she rubbed her head, "You are really not from her. Most of us would not have even thought about doing that." She sighed as she fault even more out of place than before; after all, you ever heard of a human from her world getting sucked into a game. It was impossible right, but here she was talking to Flowey and looking like her YouTube persona. "Sorry, math and logic are my strong suits," she said as she rubbed the back of her head annoyed with herself, "Welp, I need to get out of here, maybe if I complete the game I can go back to my world and everything here will go back to normal." She stood up quickly as she started to turn to walk away from Flowey and out of the room. "HEY! TAKE ME WITH YOU," she heard Flowey yelled before she turns back and looks at him, "I mean, you need someone to help you avoid Sans, since he will know you aren't from here." She got nervous thinking about what Flowey said about Sans. "You make a good point, bro," she said as she picked him up, "You can help me avoid him because I know he will know I am not from any AU since he is a Sans for crying out loud." She started to walk with Flowey in her arms through the ruins. She easily remembers the paths to take to avoid the traps and talks to the dummy which annoys Flowey. She also remembers to ask the one rock to move to keep from being rude. She carries Flowey not knowing what her future holds, but she knows that if she does not make things right that it means trouble.

**Translations:**

Ceri 1: "Tu n'es pas drôle, mon pote." translates to "You're not being fucking funny, mate."

To properly see how this is written out, please go to deviantART account which is Gatorceri in word to see it with the correct font.


End file.
